


Sugared Donuts (Jack Kline)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: The Jack Protection Squad [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is a whiny bitch, Donuts, Gen, Jack being Jack, Just a little story, Not much plot but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Jack finds a box of donuts and decides to eat them all. But the donuts are Dean and the Winchester gets rather upset.





	Sugared Donuts (Jack Kline)

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the Jack Protection Squad.
> 
> This time the prompt was Dean & Jack... I wrote something short cus I wasn't the biggest fan of said prompt

Humming softly, Jack took another bite out of the strange food he had found laying around. The Nephilim’s wings fluttered happily and he sighed in content. He had originally ventured into the kitchen for a nougat hunt. Sadly, he hadn’t found his favorite candy, but his eyes did land on another type of funny-looking food. There was an entire box of them. It looked like sugared bread with a hole in the middle, and he had looked at it in curiosity, tilting his head and he went closer and took the box. ‘Sugared donuts’ was written on top of the box in a lazy-looking handwriting. 

He couldn’t find the nougat so this weird-looking food had to do. Thanks to his heightened senses he could smell the sugar, so he knew it was sweet. And Jack loved sweet food.

The box was almost empty now. He took the last bite of the donut and peeked in the box. There was one donut left, so Jack took it and started stuffing his face with that one as well. The white sugar on the donut had gotten all over him; his face, clothes, hands, and even his golden-pink wings and the bed he was seated on. 

When he was almost halfway with the donut a high-pitched scream rose up from the Bunker’s kitchen and the young Nephilim tensed up. He recognized the scream to belong to Dean, and the elder Winchester seemed to be rather upset about something.

Looking down at the box of donuts, realization slowly settled in as he started to recognize the handwriting and what he had done.  _ The donuts were Dean’s _ . He could hear Dean run through the Bunker, slamming open doors and wailing as he went. Quickly, Jack stuffed the last bit of the donuts in his mouth and swallowed quickly, just in time before Dean slammed open the door to his room. “Jack, have you seen my box of donuts?!” Dean asked frantically. 

“No,” Jack quickly said. He mentally patted himself on his back for lying so smoothly. 

Dean took a closer look at him and narrowed his eyes. “If you did not eat my donuts... then what’s the white powder on your face?” He asked suspiciously.

Jack panicked at that. He didn’t want Dean to be mad at him - an angry Dean was scary and loud - so he said the first thing that came to him in his blind panic. “Cocaine.” Dean stared at him and Jack nodded his head. “I… started using drugs.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Dean gave him a pointed look. “Yeah? That so?” He asked and Jack nodded his head. “Then why is my box placed in front of you?”

Tensing up again, Jack looked at the box the donuts had been in wide-eyed. He had forgotten to get rid of the box. Rustling his feathers, the box disappeared. The Nephilim looked back at the hunter. “What box? I see no box. There is no box here,” he quickly said. It was started to get hot in the room and Jack tightly folded his wings against his back to prevent them from trembling. 

“Jack,” Dean slowly said in that specific tone of his that indicated that Jack was in trouble.

Not being able to be looked at like that anymore, Jack’s wings flared out and he made a mad-dash to land behind Dean. Then he started to run like a madman. A startled sound was heard from Dean before Jack could hear him cuss and chase after him. “Jack, get back!” Dean called out. “Give me my donuts back!”

How Dean wanted him to give back the donuts as he had already eaten them was beyond Jack, but he decided not to question it and focus on where he placed his feet so he wouldn’t fall over. His wings flapped lightly as he ran to give him some extra speed. He skidded to a stop when Sam’s huge body loomed up in front of him. “Sam!” Jack called out, jumping behind the startled man. “Don’t let him kill me!” He hid behind Sam the best he could. 

Sam took one look at the sugar covering Jack and Dean’s fuming expression and then he seemed to know enough as he started to laugh in amusement. “Dean, let it go,” Sam told him brother, “they are just donuts.”

“ _ Just donuts _ ?!” Dean gaped at his brother. Jack dared to peek past Sam’s shoulder. “It was a box of twenty donuts from the bakery!  _ Bakery _ ! And he ate  _ all of them _ !”

Sam looked back at Jack with an arched eyebrow. “You ate all the donuts?” He asked. Jack shrunk away, which was all the answer Sam needed. The hunter shook his head with a slight smile. “He’s a kid, Dean. That’s just what kids do. I’ll get you some more donuts if you really want them.”

“Yes please,” Dean grumpily muttered. Sam laughed once more and then proceeded to leave, leaving Jack open again. The Nephilim tensed up but Dean already caught him in a head-lock. “Next time, don’t eat all of them, alright, kid?” He asked silkily sweet. “Just take one, but not twenty. The next time I won’t forgive you so easily.” He ruffled Jack’s hair and then left for his room.

Jack stood behind, wide-eyed and still tense from what had happened.  _ Don’t take Dean’s donuts _ , he mentally noted to himself.

 


End file.
